


the stars aren't real

by science_weirdo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, Stars, idk - Freeform, im tired ok, listening to afterlife by Ingrid michaelson, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weirdo/pseuds/science_weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking out at the universe that can hardly seem real sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars aren't real

It's always at night for me, when the loneliness hits me the most. Duh, I'm awake at night. I'm a vampire. But, my schedule is getting weirder and weirder, due to this tiny human that's entered my life recently. I know, cliché, the vampire falls in love with the human they've been sent to kill, or something like that. But, the difference is that now I have a tiny human that sits by me, at night, while we look at the stars through the dorm window. She has her tardis mug, and I have my 'soy milk'. I tell her all about the constellations, what stories the crazy Greeks and Romans came up with. After all, they needed to do something with their time. I tell her how all the stars are so far away, and how lots are already dead because light doesn't travel in an instant like it seems to, it has a mathematical speed. But, she stops me. Tells me that, maybe instead of just letting the stars be so real, because how can something so far away be that real? The stars have stories, they live and shine their wisdom on us. That's what she's always thought. I close my eyes. I tell her to keep telling me about the stars. She tells me that she likes to look at them, too. When she has a bad day, she makes up stories about the first star that catches her eye when she looks out at the beautiful sky. They have names, and they stand for the faraway beauty in everything on earth and in the universe. That star's light can hide a distant galaxy, hide a system of wondrous planets where grass is red and people are blue. That's where I hold her hand, squeeze it. She falls silent, and we both just look at the distant sky. How can it be real, something so far away, when my Laura is so close and so, so real? So much more in this tiny body than I can imagine, even more than the infinite sky out there.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading im tired and delirious have fun sleeping better than I will


End file.
